An Alternate Destiny (Tigerstar's Story)
by koshachii
Summary: Tigerstar is a well-known threat to everyone, first banished to the Dark Forest by Scourge, then after a return to destroy the Clans. But what would happen if he had never went down his dark path? He was born with a bright heart, and after Redtail survives the battle with RiverClan for Sunningrocks, things begin to change in a way StarClan could have never predicted.
1. Chapter 1

"Clanmates, we have lost."

Redtail's confident yet deflated voice rang out across the clearing. ThunderClan warriors stared back at him with dull eyes.

"But Sunningrocks rightfully belongs to ThunderClan!" Tigerclaw yowled, to meows of agreement. "We must win our next battle! We need to show RiverClan that we are a force to be reckoned with!" Redtail nodded solemnly.

"I will inform Bluestar of our loss," Redtail mewed, padding off towards the camp. The warriors followed, but Tigerstar bounded ahead, after the ThunderClan deputy.

"Redtail!" he called, and the tom turned to him. "Yes, Tigerclaw?" he asked. "I've been thinking," the massive tabby explained, wiping a smear of blood from a deep gash sliced across the top of his nose. "Should we launch a surprise attack on RiverClan? That way, we could gain back Sunningrocks quickly, without showing weakness."

"Clever idea," Redtail mewed thoughtfully. "I will suggest it to Bluestar. Thank you. You should visit Spottedleaf for herbs to help your nose." Tigerstar nodded and followed Redtail to camp.

Spottedleaf sat in her den, hurriedly sorting herbs in the niches in the stone walls. Tigerclaw approached her.

"Hello, Tigerclaw," Spottedleaf greeted him kindly, looking up. "That cut looks pretty nasty. Shall I clean it up?"

Without waiting for a reply, Spottedleaf placed a wad of marigold on Tigerclaw's nose, the juices stinging for a second before beginning to soothe the injury.

"Thanks, Spottedleaf," Tigerclaw purred. "Ravenpaw has some cuts, too, so could you tend to them when he gets back?" Spottedleaf nodded and resumed her sorting, pushing a bunch of marigold and cobwebs to the side.

Ravenpaw was limping into the camp, supported by Mousefur and Redtail, with his eyes closed with pain and his black fur spiky with blood.

"Ravenpaw!" Tigerclaw exclaimed, rushing to his apprentice and gently hoisting him to his paws by clenching his scruff. Ravenpaw moaned a bit and scrabbled to stand, but Tigerclaw eased him into the air, easily carrying him to the medicine den.

"Great StarClan!" Spottedleaf gasped, dashing to the bleeding apprentice. "Tigerclaw, lick him to warm him up." Tigerclaw nodded seriously and began to ease his rough tongue over Ravenpaw's ears and lithe body.

Spottedleaf dropped some marigold poultice on Ravenpaw's cuts across his shoulders. He heard cats coming towards the medicine den and his ears pricked up, looking up from his apprentice's injuries to see Graypaw and a ginger apprentice coming their way.

"That's Tigerclaw," Tigerclaw heard Graypaw whisper to his acquaintance. "And his apprentice Ravenpaw, over there. And our medicine cat, Spottedleaf."

Tigerclaw tipped his head to the ginger cat and turned back to Ravenpaw, who had Spottedleaf standing over him, gently applying the cobwebs to his less serious wounds.

"He'll survive, won't he?" Tigerclaw asked concernedly to Spottedleaf. She nodded. "With some rest, he'll be good as new by tomorrow morning, at the earliest." Tigerclaw nodded, relieved, and exited the medicine cat den.

Redtail and Bluestar were talking quietly inside Bluestar's den. Bluestar caught Tigerclaw's eye and beckoned with her tail to come over. Tigerclaw rushed to her side and Redtail looked at him.

"We have been discussing your sneak attack plan," Bluestar spoke first, looking impassively at the huge tabby warrior. "I think it just might work."

"We want you to lead the first patrol," Redtail added, nodding at Tigerclaw. "Since it was your idea, after all." Tigerclaw dipped his head to the ThunderClan deputy. "Thank you," he meowed deeply. "Will you be coming?"

"I will," Redtail said. "Bluestar and another strong patrol, along with the elders, queens, and their kits, will stay behind to guard camp." Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes. "RiverClan will pay!" he hissed.

"Your spirit moves me," Bluestar murmured. "Your unwavering loyalty to your Clan, and all of your Clanmates." She dipped to Redtail's ear and whispered something quickly that Tigerclaw didn't manage to catch, though he didn't say anything as he watched Redtail's expression. He seemed calm and expectant, and he nodded.

"We will attack at moonhigh tonight," Redtail mewed. "Bluestar will announce it after dinner." Tigerclaw nodded and bowed, exiting the den backwards. He almost bumped into Spottedleaf this way, who was padding towards Bluestar's den.

"Hello," she mewed, startled, blinking at the tabby. "I was trying to find you. I just wanted to say that Ravenpaw is recovering very quickly, and he may be ready for you by tomorrow."

"Thank you!" Tigerclaw meowed, happy to have such a talented medicine cat in his Clan. "May I see him?" Spottedleaf nodded. "Just don't get him up and about, or else he may open some wounds and bleed everywhere."

Tigerclaw nodded and hurried past the tortoiseshell she-cat, heading for his apprentice in the medicine cat's den, Spottedleaf close behind.

Ravenpaw was awake, but barely, checking his wounds with feeble sniffs. Tigerclaw padded to his side.

"Are you alright?" he whispered to the thin black apprentice. "Better," Ravenpaw mewed softly, stretching his front paws slightly before wincing. "But it hurts." Tigerclaw nodded understandingly. "It's okay," he said. "You fought bravely."

Tigerclaw noticed Ravenpaw trying to peer around him and shifted, looking at where Ravenpaw's gaze fell. Outside the medicine den, a small cat with a pelt of flame stood with Graypaw, talking softly to him. The ginger cat had bright green eyes and a few bleeding cuts on his flank. His fur was chaffed around his neck.

"He doesn't look familiar," Ravenpaw meowed. "Who is he?" "I think he's the kittypet Bluestar met," Tigerclaw suggested. "I don't know his name, though."

The massive tabby warrior padded outside the den, looking down at the smaller cats. "That's Tigerclaw," Graypaw murmured to the ginger cat. "Greetings," Tigerclaw said deeply, nodding to the cat. "What is your name?"

"My name is Firepaw," the ginger cat announced. "I was a kittypet before, but Bluestar is going to train me to be a warrior!"

Tigerclaw dipped his head to Firepaw again. "You are ambitious, young one," he mewed. "I have a feeling you're going to be a great warrior." Firepaw's eyes shone as he thanked Tigerclaw and bounded off with Graypaw towards the fresh-kill pile. He also noticed Sandpaw and Dustpaw shooting glares at Firepaw towards the pile. Tigerclaw walked over to the apprentices.

"Hello," they greeted him in unison. "Hello," Tigerclaw replied, picking a sparrow with little interest. "You seem angry about the new apprentice, Firepaw." Sandpaw pouted angrily.

"We are ThunderClan!" she hissed. "We accept _noble, clanborn_ warriors, not _kittypets!_ " Tigerclaw frowned at her.

"He seems like a fine apprentice," he objected. "Do you apprentices remember Pinestar?" "We heard stories about him," Dustpaw said. "He became a kittypet!" "But he was Clanborn," Tigerclaw protested. "And he became a kittypet. If a Clanborn warrior can become a kittypet, why can't a kittypet become a warrior, even if he isn't Clanborn?"

He saw Dustpaw shrug, as if he wasn't very curious about the question, but Sandpaw's fur bristled along her spine. "He doesn't have the power of a Clanborn warrior!" she hissed. "He almost lost the fight to Longtail, and he's only an early warrior!"

"But he beat him," Dustpaw murmured. "And Longtail is still a warrior." Tigerclaw nodded to the brown tabby. "See?" he mewed. "He can be a fine warrior, as long as his heart is in the right place."

Sandpaw's fur relaxed slightly, but she still looked agitated as she dug into her vole. Satisfied, Tigerclaw carried his sparrow towards where Lionheart and Whitestorm were each eating a small mouse.

"Hello," Lionheart meowed, and Whitestorm flicked his tail. Tigerclaw muttered a greeting around his sparrow and sat next to them. "Sandpaw isn't very happy about Firepaw," he told Whitestorm, and the senior warrior looked down.

"I know," he mewed softly. "I keep hoping she'll warm up to him, but she seems stubborn to accept him into the Clan. She's fine around Graypaw, but now she won't even talk to him."

"Tough to imagine the five of them sharing a den," Lionheart added, and Tigerclaw purred in amusement. "You think Sandpaw'll try to prank Firepaw on his first night?" he asked. "That would be... unfortunate," Whitestorm said. "But Firepaw seems to have a strong spirit, and sooner or later Sandpaw will have to accept that he is now part of the Clan, whether she likes it or not."

Tigerclaw looked across the camp and saw Firepaw and Graypaw talking, and Firepaw suddenly laughed at something Graypaw said. The apprentice seemed carefree and put the Clan in his best interests, but was he really all dedicated to the Clan?

Bluestar and Redtail suddenly padded out of the leader's den and Bluestar summoned the Clan with the traditional call.

"We have decided to launch an attack on RiverClan!" Bluestar announced, to murmurs from the Clan. "Thanks to Tigerclaw's idea, Redtail and I have created a plan to make sure we reclaim and _keep_ Sunningrocks!"

Tigerclaw felt the Clan's eyes turn to him, but he forced himself to meet their eyes steadily instead of turning back to his sparrow. His idea would work!

"A first patrol, Bluestar, Tigerclaw, Lionheart, and myself, along with our apprentices Graypaw and Dustpaw, will walk to RiverClan's camp and demand Sunningrocks back," Redtail explained. "Obviously, the RiverClan fleapelts will object, so we will attack, along with the second patrol of Whitestorm, Sandpaw, Longtail, Darkstripe, and Runningwind."

Bluestar continued to tell about the plan, but Tigerclaw was barely listening now, instead hurriedly finishing his pigeon to prepare for the raid. Pity Ravenpaw wouldn't get to join.

Lionheart and Whitestorm were standing with their apprentices near the camp entrance, waiting with Bluestar, Redtail, and Dustpaw for Tigerclaw. He hurried past the medicine den, where he waved his tail to Ravenpaw before running to the warriors.

"Let's go," Bluestar mewed, heading off with the other cats in pursuit. With a shock, Tigerclaw noticed that Firepaw, the new ginger apprentice, was following Graypaw. He turned to him.

"Were you issued on this patrol?" he demanded, but the apprentice didn't back down. Bluestar turned back to Tigerclaw with a hard look on her face before her expression softened.

"I'm sorry for not warning you, Tigerclaw," she mewed hastily. "But after the raid, I have decided Firepaw to be my apprentice." Though surprised, Tigerclaw dipped his head to her and Firepaw, then continued walking with Lionheart and Redtail, Whitestorm having slowed back to his patrol.

After a bit of walking, Bluestar and Redtail finally slowed. "We're here," the ThunderClan leader murmured to her patrol. "Phase one, begin."

Tigerclaw backed up to let Bluestar and Redtail take the lead, and he and Lionheart straightened up to look imposing and frightening. Dustpaw, Graypaw, and Firepaw stood by their mentors, glaring down the path to the RiverClan camp.

Bluestar padded fearlessly into the enemy camp, Firepaw following her, and Redtail entered after her with Dustpaw. Lionheart, Graypaw, and Tigerclaw walked behind them.

Yowls sounded from the RiverClan camp as the seven ThunderClan cats walked into their camp. Their cries summoned Crookedstar, whose eyes narrowed at the sight.

"Bluestar," he growled, his locked crooked jaw not deducting from his angry face. "What in StarClan are you doing here? And with warriors?" Bluestar never removed her piercing cerulean gaze from him, making him back away a few pawsteps.

"We are here to reclaim Sunningrocks," Redtail answered bravely, and Dustpaw puffed his chest out regally next to his mentor. "Why here?" Crookedstar questioned. "This is not Sunningrocks. You shouldn't even be in our territory. This is against the warrior code."

"You broke the warrior code when you entered Sunningrocks," Tigerclaw burst out in outrage. "Don't even accuse us of breaking it when you did it yourself!" Lionheart nodded angrily and Graypaw hissed at the RiverClan cats.

"StarClan granted us Sunningrocks," Oakheart meowed, staring directly at Bluestar, and her eyes flashed with a sudden burst of emotion before regaining their mask. "They allowed us to fight for it, and allowed us to win."

"We will win this fight," Redtail snarled. "ThunderClan, attack!" Tigerclaw surged forward, his powerful muscles fueling his hind legs, which pushed off the ground strongly as he fastened his teeth and front claws into a RiverClan tabby's back. The cat yowled and swiped at him, but his paw didn't connect and Tigerclaw ripped back, causing the tabby to back up and fall on his side.

But before Tigerclaw could deliver a more painful blow to his belly, Bluestar's shrieking yell caught his attention, and the tabby scrambled away, leaving a trail of blood in the reeds.

Bluestar was pinned by Crookedstar and Stonefur, neither of which she seemed to want to hurt, and her attempts to free herself were growing feeble. Tigerclaw let out a yowl of fury and leapt at Crookedstar, sinking his claws into his shoulder.

The RiverClan leader let himself fall back against the ground before shooting a hind leg out and catching Tigerclaw in the stomach, flinging the tabby warrior off him. Tigerclaw gasped for breath, landing hard on the ground, but before Crookedstar could attack again, Lionheart was there, raking his claws along the leader's side.

Bluestar had escaped from Stonefur's grasp, now quickly slicing her claws down his face before backing away to find another opponent. Tigerclaw took the moment that Stonefur was distracted by the blood pouring down his face to lunge at him, slamming him to the ground with an angry wail.

Dustpaw's weight joined his as Stonefur was subdued with vicious blows. Tigerclaw sunk his teeth into Stonefur's ear, emitting a loud yowl from the gray warrior, and both ThunderClan cats quickly got off him to let him run, scanning the camp for more foes. Whitestorm's patrol had joined the battle, with the senior warrior's white fur visible against the blood.

Redtail and Oakheart were viciously fighting near where Bluestar and Crookedstar lashed out at each other. Graypaw and Firepaw were surrounding a huge RiverClan warrior, taking turns attacking the large cat. Everywhere Tigerclaw looked, there were cats fighting cats, claws sinking into pelts and spilling scarlet.

Finally, a loud call sounded from Crookedstar: "Stop!" Bluestar crouched to the ground as the RiverClan leader stood up and walked past her, to the center of the blood-soaked clearing. "This battle is over!"

Bluestar looked, satisfied, at the surrendering leader. "We have rights to Sunningrocks," she hissed. Crookedstar glanced at his Clan, a guilty look on his face, before nodding. Bluestar stood up. "ThunderClan, retreat!" she yowled, leaving Crookedstar. Redtail and Lionheart followed, and the camp gradually drained of ThunderClan cats, leaving the wounded RiverClan.

Tigerclaw watched the warriors with relish before following his Clan in victory. Bluestar led them back to their camp.

Ravenpaw and Spottedleaf were slowly circling the clearing, Ravenpaw leaning on the tortoiseshell medicine cat as he limped. Tigerclaw hurried to his apprentice, who was straining from his concentration. Spottedleaf looked up as he approached.

"Hello, Tigerclaw!" she greeted happily. "Ravenpaw is recovering quickly, thank StarClan. He should be able to return to training by tomorrow." Tigerclaw purred excitedly. "Thank you, Spottedleaf!" he exclaimed, looking at Ravenpaw. He certainly looked a lot better, his eyes not dull and tired, but sparked with readiness.

"I definitely feel better," Ravenpaw meowed, his voice a lot stronger than the petrified whimper it had been after the battle. "That's good," Tigerclaw replied. "Do you feel up to training tomorrow?" Ravenpaw nodded eagerly.

"I take that you won?" Spottedleaf asked, eying the prancing cats in the camp. "We crushed them!" Graypaw exclaimed, padding up with Firepaw next to Tigerclaw. "RiverClan won't be trying to take Sunningrocks anytime soon!"

Ravenpaw purred in satisfaction, then stumbled over a rock as Spottedleaf hurriedly tried to correct him. Tigerclaw watched his stumbles with concern, but Ravenpaw seemed to regain his footing after the trip. His cuts had poultice bound to them, but some of them seemed like they were about to fall off.

"Have you picked an apprentice yet?" Tigerclaw suddenly asked. Spottedleaf looked at him, a little confused. "No," she mewed. "But I suppose I should. Do you think any of the current apprentices wish to be medicine cats?"

She looked at Firepaw and Graypaw, then down at Ravenpaw. Her gaze flickered to Sandpaw and Dustpaw, but Tigerclaw was sure that she didn't feel that they would make suitable medicine cat apprentices.

"I don't think so," Tigerclaw answered. "But the Clan will definitely be stronger with two medicine cats." Spottedleaf nodded.

Bluestar summoned the Clan shortly afterwards to inform them of the victory. ThunderClan warriors yowled their approval, with Ravenpaw cheering with them despite not fighting in the attack. "This will be show the other Clans that they can't mess with us!" Graypaw shouted.

Bluestar waited for them to quiet, then gave another announcement. "I would also like to mention Tigerclaw, since it was his idea for the raid. Without him, we might not have been able to win Sunningrocks back so quickly."

Tigerclaw felt the eyes of the Clan turn on him for the second time that night, and nervously waved with his tail. Ravenpaw began the praise, and the rest of the cats joined in quickly.

"Good job, Tigerclaw," Lionheart murmured into the tabby warrior's ear. "Worked well," Whitestorm agreed softly. "Come on. Let's get you some fresh-kill, then you need some rest." Tigerclaw nodded wearily, knowing that his friends wouldn't let him get away without food or sleep.

After eating a small vole, Tigerclaw followed the other senior warriors, along with Redtail, into the warrior's den.

Peaceful dreams greeted Tigerclaw from StarClan until dawn.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Tigerclaw/star (though I wish I did)! I am not using any characters for my own profit!

This is a fanfiction about what may have happened if Tigerclaw hadn't gone down the path of evilness and all that good stuff and instead had pledged to be a good warrior for ThunderClan. This is entirely fictional and has no spoilers for Warrior cats, though most of the characters are real.

Please review and I'll try to post updates as often as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's go," Bluestar called, leading ThunderClan from their camp. It was the night of the Gathering, and Tigerclaw was going, along with Ravenpaw, who had recently recovered from his wounds.

Tigerclaw padded alongside Lionheart and Whitestorm, and their apprentices, with absence of Sandpaw and the addition of Firepaw, walked next to them.

"How do you think Crookedstar will address their loss?" Lionheart asked. "They probably won't mention it," Whitestorm answered. "They'll probably try to cover it up with something small, like how they have so much fresh-kill from the river. Bluestar will bring it up."

Tigerclaw nodded, satisfied, and a bit eager to embarrass RiverClan for their loss in less than a day. Sunningrocks was ThunderClan's, and it would always be that way. ThunderClan arrived at Fourtrees second to WindClan. Tallstar flicked his tail to them in greeting.

"Hello, Tallstar," Bluestar replied, sitting next to him. Deadfoot approached Redtail and they began a friendly discussion. Barkface and Spottedleaf settled down next to each other to talk about herbs and cures. Mudclaw padded towards Tigerclaw, Lionheart, and Whitestorm.

"I heard about the battle with RiverClan at Sunningrocks," he meowed, his piercing amber eyes scanning the ThunderClan warriors. "Is everyone alright?" Lionheart dipped his head.

"We lost the first battle," he admitted. "But we attacked at moonhigh after the defeat, and we regained Sunningrocks within a day." Mudclaw looked impressed. "Well done," he meowed, and a small gray tabby tom skidded to his feet.

"This is my apprentice, Webpaw," Mudclaw introduced quickly. The apprentice got up and nodded to the warriors, then took off again as Dustpaw turned in a wide arc and swiped, claws sheathed, at the swift tabby. They continued the game of chase, with Sandpaw and another RiverClan apprentice running with them.

"ShadowClan has arrived!" Bluestar called to her Clan. Tigerclaw turned to see Raggedstar, along with his deputy Yellowfang, padding into Fourtrees. Their son Brokentail followed close behind. Mudclaw narrowed his eyes and hissed, despite the truce.

"What's wrong?" Whitestorm asked, confused. "That flea-pelt," Mudclaw snarled, pointing his tail at Brokentail. "Attacked WindClan because he claimed that we stole ShadowClan prey! We did nothing of the sort!"

Brokentail looked rather proud of himself, carrying his shoulders high as he walked nobly. Raggedstar looked at his deputy, then to his son, before going over to Bluestar and Tallstar. Yellowfang joined Redtail and Deadfoot, and they began to talk quietly.

Runningnose, the ShadowClan medicine cat, headed towards Spottedleaf and Barkface, who welcomed her nicely. They seemed to be the only cats whose air didn't have a slight spark of tension; medicine cats always had a truce with each other, whether it be the full moon or not.

Finally, RiverClan arrived, Crookedstar trying to walk proudly despite his previous loss. Leopardfur didn't seem to need any help looking proud, her dark amber eyes scanning the Clans as she followed her leader. Mudfur, the medicine cat, joined Spottedleaf, Barkface, and Runningnose.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Tallstar meowed loudly, and the other cats quieted as the leaders stood up. "Prey has been plentiful in WindClan, so we thank StarClan for it."

Bluestar nodded to him. "I am pleased to hear that," she mewed. "ThunderClan has had quite a pleasant development as well." Tigerclaw noticed RiverClan cats narrowing their eyes at this, but he ignored them, knowing that Bluestar would mention their loss and there was nothing they would do about it during the truce.

"A quarter-moon ago, RiverClan attacked and won Sunningrocks from us," Bluestar began. "But one of my noble warriors, Tigerclaw, made up a plan to win them back, and it worked. So ThunderClan is currently in possession of Sunningrocks."

ThunderClan cats yowled in approval, but were nearly drowned out by the wails of RiverClan cats. Crookedstar's ear flicked as a thin wispy cloud drifted over the bright full moon.

"Quiet!" he yelled to his Clan. "StarClan must not be angered on a night as delicate as this." Bluestar dipped her head to him. "I agree," she mewed. "Do you have anything to say, Raggedstar?"

The ShadowClan leader shrugged. "I don't believe so," he meowed. "Except to say that one of my warior, Brokentail, has been overseeing the apprentice's training, and that ShadowClan is definitely very strong at the moment."

Tallstar's fur bristled at the mention of Brokentail, but he said nothing as the ShadowClan warrior puffed his chest out and gazed imposingly at the sea of cats before him. WindClan cats all across the clearing were obviously angered, but no yowls came from them.

"I see," Bluestar replied curtly. "Anything from you, Crookedstar?" Crookedstar looked like he wanted to bite Bluestar's ears off, but he suppressed his anger and shook his head.

Bluestar flicked her tail and padded to her Clan with satisfaction, knowing that the RiverClan leader didn't want to anger StarClan in any way. "Very good," Whitestorm muttered to her. "RiverClan won't try to take Sunningrocks any time soon."

Bluestar looked to the sky, at the glistening stars above her. "I certainly hope so," she whispered. "You may visit with the other Clans, if you wish."

Tigerclaw headed towards Mudclaw, wanting to talk again, but before he could reach the WindClan warrior, he was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

"Are you Tigerclaw?" a sharp voice asked. Tigerclaw turned to see Brokentail looking at him impassively. "Yes," he mewed uncertainly. "And you're Brokentail, right?" Brokentail nodded. "I must say, I am impressed by your battle tactics," he meowed. "You deserve to be leader of ThunderClan."

Tigerclaw was taken aback by this senior warrior's direct praise. "T-thank you," he stammered. Brokentail dipped his head to him. "You have my full respect," he meowed. "May StarClan help you through your troubles."

"And you as well," Tigerclaw replied, not knowing why this warrior was giving him such a blessing. "Is all well in ShadowClan?" Brokentail shrugged. "It's fine," he replied. "Yellowfang promised to make me her deputy when she becomes leader. I do hope that I become ShadowClan's leader one day, but if not... well, I guess I will have to settle with being the best warrior I can be!"

Tigerclaw was shocked that this warrior had the same views on his Clan as he did. "I feel the same way," he admitted. "I love my Clan. I would do anything for them, even if I can't be leader." Brokentail smiled.

"Well, we shall meet again," he meowed as Raggedstar called for his Clan to leave. "And next time I hope we will be both be deputies, perhaps leaders." Tigerclaw dipped his head to the warrior as he left.

"ThunderClan, let's go," Bluestar called, and Tigerclaw followed Lionheart and Whitestorm, who had been talking to Mudclaw and Onewhisker. Redtail hurried to the front, next to Bluestar. The apprentices followed behind the warriors, talking and calling good-byes to other Clan apprentices.

"Was that fun?" Tigerclaw asked Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw as they ran next to the warriors. Ravenpaw nodded. "I'm so glad Spottedleaf could heal my wounds before the Gathering!" he meowed happily, and Spottedleaf, who had overheard, smiled at the apprentice.

"My pleasure," she meowed, and Tigerclaw chuckled. He noticed Firepaw staring at the pretty medicine cat and wanted to poke him. Spottedleaf couldn't have a mate! If Firepaw wanted to fawn over a cat, fawn over someone like Sandpaw. Try to get her to warm up!

Sandpaw and Dustpaw were walking slowly, talking curtly to Longtail, but Tigerclaw could tell that they wanted to run. They were just showing off, trying to act superior and professional to the other apprentices. They were bigger than the others, but they should really try to act like apprentices, not like curt warriors.

Tigerclaw sat down by Lionheart and Whitestorm after picking a thrush from the fresh-kill pile. However, before he could take a bite from the bird, Bluestar called, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather!"

Confused, Tigerclaw followed his friends towards the Highrock, where Bluestar was standing regally with Redtail by her side.

"I am here to announce two new warriors!" Bluestar announced. "Dustpaw. Do you promise to be a loyal warrior to ThunderClan, and follow the warrior code for the rest of your life?" Dustpaw, who had just taken a huge bite of rabbit, hastily scraped it from his mouth to say the words "I do."

He scampered up the Highrock, Sandpaw following him, looking thoroughly embarrassed by his unprepared appearance.

"Redtail, do you think that this apprentice is ready for warriorship?" Bluestar asked her deputy, and he nodded with a flick of his bushy red tail. "I do," he meowed deeply. "Sandpaw, do you accept the warrior code, and pledge to follow it, along with defending your Clan with your life?" Bluestar turned to Sandpaw, who nodded eagerly. "I do!" she exclaimed.

"Whitestorm, is your apprentice ready?" Bluestar asked, and Whitestorm nodded from his spot next to Tigerclaw and Lionheart. "I believe so," he said.

"Then, with the power StarClan has given me, I present your warrior names," Bluestar mewed. "Dustpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Dustpelt." Dustpelt nodded dizzily and touched noses with his leader, then with Redtail, his mentor, before walking slowly down the Highrock, waiting for Sandpaw.

"Sandpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Sandstorm," Bluestar announced. Sandstorm's pale green eyes widened in excitement, and pressed her nose to Bluestar's happily before prancing down the Highrock to touch noses with Whitestorm.

"Thank you, thank you!" Sandstorm whispered excitedly to her previous mentor. He smiled, but he only said, "Remember your vigil. You may not talk, though I am very proud of you."

Sandstorm nodded eagerly and walked to Dustpelt, who took a mouse and devoured it before sitting outside the warriors' den. "You had all fought well in the battle," Bluestar called. "Help yourselves to prey tonight. Redtail will send out hunting patrols in the morning. Now, you may be dismissed."

Tigerclaw and Lionheart congratulated Whitestorm on his successful apprentice. "I hope she learns to be nice to Firepaw," he murmured. "Until then, I'm not sure she is entirely successful." Tigerclaw purred in amusement.

"I'm sure she can learn that," he said. "When Firepaw fights hard and proves his loyalty, every cat will have no choice but to accept him."

Whitesstorm shrugged. "Sure," he meowed. "I hope she'll be kinder when she grows up." He finished his vole and padded to the warriors' den, nodding to Dustpelt and Sandstorm before settling down in his nest.

Tigerclaw and Lionheart finished their prey together before heading after Whitestorm, picking their nests next to each other and curling up. Tigerclaw wrapped his long tabby tail over his nose and closed his eyes, and Lionheart did the same.

Redtail entered the den and lay in his nest near Whitestorm, falling asleep almost immediately. Tigerclaw felt a tickling near his nose and opened his eyes slightly, noticing Lionheart's big fluffy tail twitching near his. Tigerclaw twined his tail with the golden warrior's, and Lionheart murmured something in his sleep.

Mousefur, Longtail, and Darkstripe entered the den soon afterwards, settling down in their nests and dozing off. Tigerclaw kept his tail around Lionheart's as he scanned the den. Goldenflower and Frostfur were talking quietly near the edge of the den, and Brindleface and Speckletail greeted Mousefur as she settled down in her nest.

Tigerclaw gradually settled down to sleep with Lionheart's warmth next to him.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of the characters used!

So, TigerxLion! A little yaoi is needed in every fic, am I right~?

Now Sandstorm and Dustpelt are warriors! When will Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw be made warriors? And what about the dark future StarClan planned for Tigerclaw? Ehh, just wait and see!

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Attack!"

Tigerclaw's eyes flew open as he heard the yowl, and he sat up quickly. Lionheart's tail was still intertwined with his, and the golden warrior looked, confused, at their knotted tails before untangling them and standing up.

"What was that?" Whitestorm asked, also getting up. Redtail wasn't in his nest, and the sharp scent of blood was noticeable outside the den.

"There's an attack," Tigerclaw declared, charging into the clearing. RiverClan cats were fighting ThunderClan cats as far as he could see, with Crookedstar slashing at Redtail and Oakheart battling Ravenpaw, who was half his size.

Tigerclaw cleared the camp in two huge strides, flinging Oakheart away from his apprentice, who had been fighting bravely despite his wounds. "Thanks," Ravenpaw gasped, catching his breath. Tigerclaw turned to him.

"You okay?" he asked hurriedly, and Ravenpaw nodded, heaving. "Go! Others need you more." Tigerclaw nodded, bounding off to grab Crookedstar's shoulders and wretch him off Redtail. Lionheart joined him, and the two massive warriors flung the RiverClan leader across the camp.

"The kits!" Redtail shouted. "Help them, not me!" Tigerclaw whirled around to see Whiteclaw and Leopardfur swiping at Spottedleaf, who was desperately trying to shield them from Frostfur and her two tiny kits.

With a yowl of fury, Tigerclaw sprang on Whiteclaw and sliced his claws along his shoulder, sinking his teeth into the back of his neck and throwing him away before attacking Leopardfur, pinning her to the ground.

"How dare you attack a queen and her kits!" Tigerclaw exclaimed furiously, but Leopardfur didn't show any remorse. "How dare _you_ invade our camp?" she hissed back.

Tigerclaw raked his claws across her cheek, fuming as her hot blood splattered the ground and his paws. "We didn't hurt your queens or kits, or your medicine cat!" he roared, gesturing to Spottedleaf, who was hastily tending to Frostfur, cuts visible on her pale fur.

"We will make you pay," Leopardfur snarled. "Sunningrocks belongs to us, and _nobody_ will take it from us, even if they achieve one cowardly victory." "I'll show you who's a coward!" Tigerclaw growled, slashing her belly and causing her to yowl in agony. Spottedleaf ran from the scene, rushing to tend other wounded warriors.

Crookedstar and Bluestar were now fighting mercilessly, with Crookedstar obviously winning as Blackclaw helped. Redtail tried to fight, but Oakheart pinned him down, sinking his teeth into Redtail's scruff and ripping out a chunk of fur.

Tigerclaw leapt into Crookedstar, slamming the massive tabby into the ground as Bluestar attacked Blackclaw. Blood flew from Crookedstar's wounds as Tigerclaw slit his throat with one long slash.

The RiverClan leader gave a huge heave before falling to the ground limply. His eyes rolled up into his head and he gave a massive twitch before he was still. Tigerclaw's eyes widened as he realized that he had just taken one of his lives, possibly his last one.

Blackclaw stopped fighting, enduring a huge slash that Bluestar gave him, to see his leader lying dead on the ground. He let out a yowl, which was taken up by other RiverClan warriors in the clearing.

Tigerclaw felt a gigantic weight smash into his back. He whipped his head around, snarling, to see Mistyfoot furiously sinking her teeth into his shoulder. He spun around in midair, flinging her to the ground, and slashed her paw, causing her to recoil in pain.

Graypaw, Firepaw, and Ravenpaw were trying to hold off a massive warrior by themselves, which Tigerclaw recognized as Loudbelly. Sandstorm was being pinned by a silver tabby she-cat, who was fighting fiercely.

All around him, Tigerclaw saw fighting, blood splattering the ground as cats attacked cats. He sprang at the silver tabby, sinking his thorn-sharp claws into her shoulders and whipping upward, throwing her into the air as Sandstorm struggled to get free. She nodded to Tigerclaw before leaping and catching her in the air, raking her claws along her side.

Tigerclaw then subdued Loudbelly by jabbing his claws into his side, unbalancing him as he tried to see his fourth attacker, giving Ravenpaw the opportunity to leap on his head for maximum injury, and let Firepaw slash at his exposed underbelly.

Crookedstar was regaining his life, stumbling to his paws as blood dripped from his throat. "Retreat!" he rasped, and Oakheart took up the cry, louder. Bluestar jumped away from Blackclaw, who fled the camp.

Loudbelly shrieked as Graypaw sunk his teeth into his hind leg, and Firepaw bit down hard on his tail. Ravenpaw slashed his claws down Loudbelly's temples one more time before allowing himself to be flung off, landing nimbly on his paws as Loudbelly ran. Sandstorm's opponent ran as well, until all that was left were the tired ThunderClan cats.

Spottedleaf was hurriedly tending to the wounded warriors, her jaws full of healing herbs that she chewed into poultices and bound to their pelts with cobwebs. Frostfur was rushing behind her, carrying more herbs, and Redtail carried wet moss for other cats to drink.

"That was horrible," Lionheart murmured, cut and bruised like his Clanmates. Tigerclaw nodded, though he did feel pumped with adrenaline.

"If we get attacked like this every time they want Sunningrocks back, we'll never get a moment of peace," Whitestorm agreed. "We have to stop this."

"Exactly," Bluestar suddenly mewed, and she summoned the Clan. "We need new warriors. So I will do a duty I always enjoy doing." She turned to Tigerclaw and Lionheart, sitting in the crowd. "Tigerclaw, is Ravenpaw ready for his warrior name?"

Tigerclaw stared in shock at his leader, then at his apprentice, who was looking at him with the same awed expression. "Yes, he definitely is," Tigerclaw spoke, nudging Ravenpaw forward.

"Lionheart?" Bluestar questioned. "For sure," the golden warrior declared, and Graypaw stepped forward. "And Firepaw is ready as well," Bluestar declared. "So I shall give them their warrior names. From this moment on, Ravenpaw shall be known as Ravenclaw. Graypaw shall be known as Graystripe. Firepaw shall be known as Fireheart."

The Clan cheered as the three apprentices received their warrior names. "Very good," Tigerclaw murmured to newly named Ravenclaw, who purred in excitement. Lionheart gave congratulations to Graystripe, and Bluestar's eyes shone as she acknowledged Fireheart.

Even Sandstorm and Dustpelt were calling the names, looking a bit happier that the Clan had new warriors. Whitestorm looked proudly at Sandstorm.

"And apprentices," Bluestar announced. "Frostfur's kits are now old enough, at six moons." A loud squeal came from the nursery as one of the kits, Cinderkit, charged out. The second kit, Brackenkit, padded out more slowly.

"So Cinderkit will now be known as Cinderpaw," Bluestar meowed. "And Brackenkit will be known as Brackenpaw. Cinderpaw's mentor shall be Fireheart. Brackenpaw's mentor shall be Graystripe."

This time there was a more hushed cheering, since Ravenclaw and both Sandstorm and Dustpelt were shocked that they hadn't gotten apprentices of their own. Sandstorm let out a yowl of anger, and Dustpelt added to it, though Ravenclaw remained quiet and tried to be proud of his Clanmates.

Tigerclaw was now a bit angered that Bluestar had singled Fireheart and Graystripe out like that, and he pledged to talk to her later.

The Clan broke up, murmuring, as Fireheart and Graystripe looked at Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw. "What will we do first? What will we do first?" Cinderpaw asked eagerly, as Brackenpaw sat beside her, looking more calm, though his eyes betrayed excitement.

"We'll take you on a patrol around the territory, how about?" Fireheart asked, and Cinderpaw positively squealed with excitement. "Come on."

"Bring back some prey, please!" Redtail called, and Bluestar nodded. Graystripe tipped his head to the senior warriors as they left camp with their new apprentices. Ravenclaw looked down as Tigerclaw approached him.

"Why didn't Bluestar give me an apprentice?" he burst out sadly when his former mentor tried to comfort him. "Did I not train hard enough? Was I too weak? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no," Tigerclaw assured him. "I'm sure it's not that. I'm going to speak to Bluestar right now, and I'll tell you what she says when I get back." Ravenclaw nodded glumly, heading for Sandstorm and Dustpelt, who were whispering angrily together.

Bluestar and Redtail were talking in the leader's den when Tigerclaw walked in. "Yes?" Bluestar asked as Tigerclaw approached her. "Why did you only give Fireheart and Graystripe apprentices?" he demanded. "Why not Ravenclaw? Or even Sandstorm or Dustpelt? They're _older!_ "

Bluestar shook her head. "Spottedleaf told me of an omen from StarClan, telling me to raise Fireheart well, for he will be our savior," she replied. "Since Graystripe is closer to him than the others, even Ravenclaw, I needed to do something that would make him feel accepted, and Graystripe's apprentice may help bring them together."

Tigerclaw hissed in annoyance. "What about Goldenflower's kit?" Redtail suggested quietly. "Swiftkit? He's almost ready for apprenticeship. We can give him to Ravenpaw." Bluestar nodded.

"What about Sandstorm and Dustpelt?" Tigerclaw protested. "They deserve apprentices, too." Bluestar shrugged. "They won't save us from our so-called 'impending doom', as Spottedleaf put it," Bluestar meowed. "They have to accept that my word is law in ThunderClan."

Redtail whispered something to Bluestar and her eyes narrowed slightly, but she nodded and turned back to Tigerclaw. "Please excuse us," she muttered, looking at Redtail as she replied in a low voice.

Tigerclaw dipped his head as he backed out of the den, though he was still fuming. Ravenclaw was sitting in the clearing alone, picking at a scrawny thrush as he waited for Tigerclaw.

"What did she say?" Ravenclaw asked quietly as the tabby warrior approached. Tigerclaw didn't know how to respond in a way that wouldn't sound offensive, but he said the truth. "Bluestar said that Spottedleaf received an omen from StarClan," Tigerclaw began. "That Fireheart was special."

"What kind of special?" Ravenclaw asked dully. "Apparently he will save ThunderClan from 'impending doom'," Tigerclaw replied mockingly. "That's fox dung, in my opinion. You deserve an apprentice more than any warrior in this Clan."

Ravenclaw gave him a small smile, though his eyes were still dull. "Thanks, Tigerclaw," he meowed. "I'm going hunting, if anyone asks."

The small black warrior trudged out of the camp, his thrush still lying on the ground. Tigerclaw was about to call to him to get his prey before closing his mouth and letting the him hunt off the despair. Tigerclaw took the thrush to the elders' den.

One-eye and Smallear were talking, cleaning themselves as they shared what sounded like rumors. "Is this an okay time?" Tigerclaw asked from outside the den, carrying the thrush in his jaws as he tried to talk. They turned to him.

"Oh, yes!" One-eye meowed eagerly, looking at the prey. "Smallear was just saying that he was feeling a bit hungry. Thank you, Tigerclaw!" Tigerclaw dropped the prey at their paws and dipped his head. "Anything else I can do?" he asked. Smallear scratched at his ear with his back leg, wincing as his claws scraped the skin.

"I think I have a tick behind my ear," he rasped. "Can you get someone to get it off?" "Here," Tigerclaw meowed. He bent forward and found a large tick behind the elder's ear. He quickly wretched it out of his fur, and the elder purred in satisfaction.

"Thanks, Tigerclaw," he mumbled as he began eating the thrush with One-eye. "No problem," Tigerclaw replied. "Take care."

The elders mewed their good-byes as Tigerclaw exited the den. Fireheart and Graystripe, along with their new apprentices, had returned to camp, each of the warriors carrying a large mouse, and the apprentices holding small bits of prey.

Cinderpaw bounced over to the fresh-kill pile as her brother followed more slowly. "That was a good session!" Tigerclaw overheard Fireheart tell Graystripe. "These apprentices have promise!"

"Hey," Tigerclaw called to the new warriors, and they looked over. "Could you take those mice to Frostfur and Goldenflower in the nursery?" They nodded to him. "Sure thing, Tigerclaw," Fireheart meowed around his mouse.

The warriors headed off towards the nursery, and Tigerclaw headed towards Lionheart and Whitestorm, both of whom were muttering to each other.

"Unfair," Whitestorm had just finished saying when Tigerclaw arrived. "Hello," Lionheart meowed. "We were just talking about how unfair it was that Bluestar gave the two newest warriors apprentices and not the others."

Tigerclaw nodded. "I just talked to her about that. She said Spottedleaf had received an omen from StarClan that Fireheart would save the Clan from 'impending doom', and that he needed to be taken care of and fit to be deputy and all that stuff."

"Why _Fireheart?_ " Lionheart asked, confused. "Beats me," Tigerclaw replied. "All I know is that she's singling him out. And we need to deal with that." "I hate it when cats do that," Whitestorm hissed. "I'm not trying to pick on his kittypet roots, but couldn't it have been a Clanborn cat?"

Tigerclaw shrugged. "Who knows?" he meowed. "I don't. But we just have to deal with him being more special than us, I guess." Lionheart's fur bushed up a bit but he sighed.

"Fine," he meowed. "I'll deal with it, even if it's stupid. Do you guys want to go on a hunting patrol?" Tigerclaw and Whitestorm nodded.

"Let's go," Tigerclaw mewed. "Ravenclaw went out earlier, so we may bump into him." The other warriors nodded and they set off, ears perked and noses sniffing for prey. Tigerclaw suddenly stopped, smelling something.

"Squirrel," he whispered, crouching. "By that tree." The other warriors saw where he was looking and nodded, hunching their shoulders. But before Tigerclaw could pounce, a whirl of ginger whammed into it, knocking the squirrel out of sight.

"What was that?" Whitestorm exclaimed, standing up. "I don't know, but I see a blackbird," Lionheart replied, and he crouched as low as he could before leaping straight into the air, swiping a blackbird right off its branch and killing it with a swift bite to the throat.

"Well done!" Tigerclaw praised him, and the large tabby nodded happily before burying his catch. "But what stole our squirrel?" "Him," Whitestorm replied easily, pointing with his tail to Fireheart, who was crouching with the squirrel clamped in his jaws.

"Sorry!" the ginger warrior meowed. "I just saw the squirrel and I wanted to catch it!" "Where are you going?" Lionheart asked curiously. "Hunting," Fireheart replied, shifting slightly on his paws as he buried his prey.

"We have a lot of lone hunters out here," Tigerclaw warned. "Ravenclaw just went out. And shouldn't you have brought your apprentice with you?" "I thought she should get some rest," Fireheart replied breezily. "After all, it's only her first day out."

"She seems to have enough energy to last a moon," Whitestorm pointed out. "Graystripe didn't come with, either. Just a lone hunting assignment?"

Fireheart nodded. "I just wanted to see how much I could catch alone." Tigerclaw wasn't convinced, and neither were Lionheart or Whitestorm, but they dipped their heads to the new warrior and left him to hunt, or whatever he was doing that probably wasn't hunting. They heard him scraping earth over the squirrel as they padded away.

Lionheart quickly buried his own catch as they set off towards the Thunderpath to see if they could find anything. Tigerclaw spotted a few scrawny mice, and Whitestorm almost caught a small sparrow, but they caught nothing.

"Leaf-bare is approaching," Lionheart pointed out. "There really isn't much left to catch." "Then we must catch all we can!" Tigerclaw declared, sniffing harder. "There!"

A large plump rabbit sat on the edge of the Thunderpath, its white pelt standing out against the gravelly path. The three warriors crouched, ready to attack. Without warning, Tigerclaw leapt forward, pinning the rabbit under his claws and finishing it off with a single bite.

"Well done!" Lionheart meowed, and Tigerclaw held up his catch proudly. "It probably couldn't have run very fast," he replied. "Still, it's one more catch for the Clan," Whitestorm added. "It's getting late. We should be heading back."

On the way back to camp, Whitestorm managed to catch two small mice as they tried to scamper up a tree, and Lionheart and Tigerclaw worked together to bring down a vole. Their jaws were packed as they arrived back at camp, where a crowd was already gathered.

"What's going on?" Tigerclaw asked after he had put his catches down. "I don't know," Lionheart mewed. "Let's see."

Fireheart was in the center of the crowd, holding a tiny white kit. Tigerclaw took a sniff and recoiled; the kit was drenched in kittypet scent!

"What is the meaning of this?" Whitestorm demanded, surging forward, but Bluestar was already addressing Fireheart. "Why did you bring that kit here?" she hissed. "I shouldn't have brought _you_ to the Clan, but now you're bringing more of your kittypet kin into ThunderClan?"

Tigerclaw's eyes narrowed at the tiny helpless kit, who barely looked strong enough to walk, much less become a warrior. Then he remembered that, once, he had been even smaller than it.

"Let him try," Tigerclaw murmured to Bluestar, who stared at him in surprise. "Just do it, he may prove to be a valuable warrior."

Bluestar looked a little shocked for a minute longer before recovering herself. "Of course," she meowed. "Fireheart, what's his name?" Fireheart thought for a minute before replying: "Cloudkit."

"Then Cloudkit shall join ThunderClan," Bluestar mewed curtly. "If you can find a queen to feed him, that is." Fireheart looked nervous for a second, before turning to Brindleface with a pleading expression.

"Please, Brindleface," he said. "Please feed him. I know he won't be a replacement for the kit you lost... but please." Brindleface looked down on the pathetic Cloudkit, mewling and squirming towards her milk, before allowing him to suckle beside her own kits.

"Of course," she murmured. "I can't reject a kit that needs to be fed." Fireheart let out a tense breath. "Thank you," he meowed. The queen nodded, licking Cloudkit's head fondly.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors! I made up the warrior name Ravenclaw for Ravenpaw, but it's not the Ravenpaw from Harry Potter!

So here's Chapter 3, I can update so frequently because it's the weekend. When school comes back, this'll probably be a bit neglected, so I'm trying to 'stockpile' writing for now~!

Please enjoy and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Tigerclaw's whiskers twitched as he watched Cloudpaw attack Fireheart with paws flailing, hitting him on the shoulders and pushing him back, then leaping off the flame-coloured warrior before he could kick his apprentice away. Ever since Fireheart had brought Cloudpaw into the Clan, Cinderpaw's training had been switched to Ravenclaw's responsibility. Bluestar had thought that Fireheart was best to teach Cloudpaw, and for kittypet-born cats, both Fireheart and Cloudpaw were progressing smoothly into Clan life.

"Nice job, Cloudpaw," Tigerclaw meowed, stepping forward. "But try not to wave your paws so much. If you jump and focus your claws on the enemy's shoulders, but dive like a hawk without flailing your paws, your jump will be much cleaner."

Cloudpaw nodded. "Thanks!" he mewed, and, without warning, dove at Fireheart again, this time successfully knocking him on his back and catching him by surprise, then rolling over his head and landing neatly on the ground behind his mentor. If Cloudpaw had had his claws unsheathed, Fireheart's belly could have been shredded.

"Well done," Fireheart purred, pushing himself up. "And thank you, Tigerclaw." Tigerclaw nodded as he watched Cloudpaw face his mentor again, crouching before aiming for Fireheart's paws and lashing out. The snow-coloured apprentice knocked Fireheart's paws out from under him swiftly.

Fireheart regained his balance quickly and slapped his paw into Cloudpaw's side, sending him reeling across the training clearing as the hit connected. Cloudpaw didn't hesitate as he spun around and jumped at his mentor again, catching him squarely on the shoulders to try to push him down. However, Fireheart stood his ground and flipped over, ramming his hind paws into Cloudpaw and pushing him away forcefully.

Tigerclaw raised his head in approval and stalked off, ears perked for prey. He spotted a fat starling pecking at a tree and crouched, lunging out at the last second and killing it quickly. Giving thanks to StarClan, he picked up his fresh-kill and walked back to camp.

Bluestar caught up to him when he entered camp. "Tigerclaw," she meowed. "I need your advice. Swiftkit, along with Goldenflower's kits, are about to be apprenticed and need mentors. Do you have any suggestions?"

"What about Ravenclaw?" Tigerclaw answered. "And Sandstorm and Dustpelt seem to want apprentices, too." Bluestar blinked for a second, apparently a bit surprised, but then turned back to her normal expression.

"I would have thought that you would have wanted Longtail or Darkstripe to get an apprentice," she pointed out. Tigerclaw shrugged. "They deserve apprentices, too," Tigerclaw replied. "But I think the newest warriors were a bit jealous when you gave Fireheart and Graystripe apprentices and not them." Bluestar ignored the comment.

"Thank you, Tigerclaw," she mewed curtly. "I think I will give Ravenclaw an apprentice, but I may not give Sandstorm or Dustpelt, since we need more experienced warriors to train our apprentices, not just the newest jealous ones."

Tigerclaw tipped his head. "Sure thing, Bluestar," he said. "Whatever you say." Bluestar nodded, then crossed the camp to exit.

Tigerclaw picked up his starling and carried it to the fresh-kill pile, then chose a small squirrel to eat as he padded to Longtail and Darkstripe eating near the warriors' den, Cinderpaw playing with Brackenpaw next to the apprentices' den. Longtail was chewing on a thrush, spitting out feathers, and Darkstripe was leisurely eating a vole.

"Hello," Longtail greeted as Tigerclaw sat down. Darkstripe nodded, more focused on his vole. "How are you guys?" Tigerclaw asked casually, beginning on his squirrel.

"Fine," Darkstripe meowed. "I got a nasty cut from that fight with RiverClan, but other than that I'm good." Longtail flicked his ear, showing a long slash that slit off the tip of his ear messily. "That RiverClan fleabag Leopardfur cut off half my ear," he hissed. "Wish I could claw her."

Tigerclaw hissed. "I'd claw any RiverClan cat that dares come into our camp," he snarled. "Fish-eating cowards. We rightfully own Sunningrocks."

Darkstripe nodded in agreement. "We've also been finding half-eaten prey on our territory, with RiverClan scent drenched over it," he meowed. Tigerclaw's eyes widened. " _Half-eaten?_ " he exclaimed. "What prey was it?"

"Mainly rabbits and squirrels," Darkstripe replied, shrugging. "A pigeon here or there." "But RiverClan wouldn't eat only part of fresh-kill," Tigerclaw argued. "And if they didn't like the taste, they would have stopped hunting, instead of leaving it half-eaten."

"Maybe they were just trying to spite us," Longtail suggested quietly. "To try to waste our prey." "That's still against the warrior code," Tigerclaw pointed out. "They could have given it to their elders or kits, instead of wasting it."

"Strange behavior," Darkstripe growled. "But we can still shred their ears for it." Longtail blinked for a second at the prospect of a violent approach, then nodded hastily and went back to his thrush.

Suddenly, a yowl came from the camp entrance. Tigerclaw stood up immediately, recognizing the scream for Bluestar's, and charged out of camp, Longtail and Darkstripe following close behind. They raced through the trees, the sharp scent of blood reaching their noses as they followed Bluestar's cries. Finally, they arrived at a horrific scene.

Bluestar was lying on the forest floor, blood pouring from her neck as she feebly twitched her unsheathed claws. A pack of dogs was sniffing around her, nosing her sides as if they wanted her to get up and fight again.

Without thinking, Tigerclaw let out a battle cry and charged at the nearest dog, raking his claws down its muzzle and slashing open its nose. Its bark turned to whimpers as Tigerclaw circled around it to stand in front of the dying Bluestar.

Darkstripe leapt on another dog, sinking his claws into its haunches and biting into fur. Longtail followed suit, this time landing on a large dog's head and biting hard into its thin ear.

Many of the dogs fled, but a few foolish ones stayed to fight. "Longtail," Tigerclaw muttered. "Go get help." "No need," Longtail meowed. "Look." Lionheart and Whitestorm were among the cats staring in horror at the dogs, ready to attack but staying behind Tigerclaw. Redtail's eyes were glazed with terror at the sight of his bloody leader.

"Attack!" Redtail suddenly exclaimed, jumping into one of the bigger dogs nudging Bluestar. "Avenge our leader!" The ThunderClan cats roared in approval, charging the dogs in battle as fur met in a whirling battle.

Tigerclaw raked his claws along a dog's spine, then dug his teeth into another. Flinging a smaller dog away from Bluestar's motionless body, he crouched down to peer at his leader.

"Bluestar!" Tigerclaw cried. "Wake up! That can't have been your last life..." "It wasn't," Redtail meowed from behind the tabby. "She had two lives left. But these horrid dogs have ripped both of them from her."

The prospect made Tigerclaw claw the ground, imagining it was a dog's belly. He whirled around to face one of the bigger dogs, hissing, but he suddenly felt a huge weight slam into his back, knocking him over.

Tigerclaw tried to turn around to free himself, but the dog was too massive and snapped at his already torn ear. He yowled for help, his claws pinned.

Then the dog was gone, a nimble black shape smashing into it with a splash of blood. "Ravenclaw!" Tigerclaw exclaimed. Ravenclaw turned to his previous mentor, bowing his head. "Our regrets to Bluestar," he meowed. "We will avenge her!"

Tigerclaw nodded and spun, ripping into dog flesh and feeling warm blood coat his claws. "For Bluestar!" he roared, and all of the cats in the clearing seemed to get a fresh boost of morale as they fought for the leader they lost and loved.

Finally, the dogs were driven, one by one, out of ThunderClan territory. "We won't be seeing them again," Whitestorm growled triumphantly. "Agreed," Lionheart hissed.

"But Bluestar is dead," Redtail sighed. "A great leader, torn apart by these StarClan-cursed mangled beasts. A moment of silence for her."

The Clan dipped their heads, praying to the lost ThunderClan leader, until Redtail dipped his head to her bloodied fur and closed his eyes. Tigerclaw joined him, as did Lionheart and Whitestorm, until the Clan was standing around her cooling body.

After a few minutes, Tigerclaw spoke softly to Redtail: "You must go to the Moonstone soon to receive your nine lives." "Tomorrow," he murmured back. "Tonight, we mourn."

"Other Clans will see it as a weakness if we have no nine-lived leader," Whitestorm pointed out. "It will be better if you go as soon as possible." "Fine," Redtail meowed. "I will go to the Moonstone with Spottedleaf now."

He walked from the clearing, while Smallear, One-eye, and Halftail marched out of camp and picked up Bluestar's body.

The Clan entered camp silently as Redtail and Spottedleaf exited. Bluestar's body was set down in the middle of camp, and ThunderClan gathered around it as the elders stepped back to allow the others to be closer.

"We will remember you, Bluestar," Tigerclaw mewed. "We will never forget you." Ravenclaw just dipped his head and stayed quiet. The Clan murmured agreement to Tigerclaw's words as he stepped back and looked at the sky. One star seemed to twinkle slightly brighter than the others. "Bluestar...?" Tigerclaw whispered. "Can you hear us?"

ThunderClan remained around Bluestar for quite a while before some began to trudge to their dens. Tigerclaw, Lionheart, and Whitestorm walked to the warriors den, shivering slightly, at moonhigh, when Redstar entered camp.

"Welcome, Redstar," Tigerclaw meowed deeply. Redstar dipped his head to him. "Thank you, Tigerclaw," he replied. "I still grieve for Bluestar, though."

"Did Bluestar give you one of your lives?" Tigerclaw asked quickly, but a sudden glare from Spottedleaf quieted him. "Whoops, I forgot that you're not supposed to talk about your visit," Tigerclaw meowed. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Redstar answered kindly. "But yes, she came to me." Tigerclaw drew in a sharp breath, wishing he could have been there when Redstar received his lives.

Redstar padded to the centre of the camp and yowled to get the Clan's attention. "Clanmates, please gather around," he meowed loudly. "I understand that I am a newly named leader, and I am honoured to follow in Bluestar's tremendous pawsteps. But I hope you will accept me as your leader."

Redstar paused, looking around at his Clanmates. "I would like to appoint Tigerclaw as my new deputy."

The Clan was silent for a minute, all eyes on Tigerclaw, before Lionheart gave a cry of congratulations. Whitestorm joined in, as well as Longtail and Darkstripe, until ThunderClan was shouting Tigerclaw's name to the glittering stars above.

"Bluestar would be proud." Tigerclaw started as Redstar appeared at his side and gazed at the sky. "Agreed," Tigerclaw mewed. "She shouldn't have died like that." "Yes," Redstar agreed. "But she lived a long, strong life. She will earn a special place in StarClan."

"Should we increase border patrols along the Twolegplace to ensure that no more dogs will be able to sneak up on us?" Tigerclaw asked. Redstar smiled. "You're the deputy," he replied. "You decide."

Amazed by his new freedom and power, Tigerclaw watched as Redstar walked into the leader's den. As Tigerclaw began to walk away, he was mobbed by Lionheart, Whitestorm, Longtail, and Darkstripe, all meowing congratulations.

"This is amazing!" Longtail exclaimed. "You may become leader like you always wanted." Tigerclaw dipped his head to him. "I hope so," he replied, barely containing his hidden excitement. "You get to plan all the patrols," Whitestorm added. "A big responsibility." "An important one," Darkstripe muttered from behind Longtail. "Tigerclaw may have the safety of the Clan in his decisions."

"I am honoured with this responsibility," Tigerclaw confessed. "But I am a bit afraid. Perhaps I will become more confident as I begin." His four best friends led him to the warriors' den, continuing their talking as they settled down in their nests. Lionheart took the nest next to Tigerclaw.

"Congratulations," he whispered as Tigerclaw sat down and curled his tail around his paws. "You have such a huge job. I'm proud." Tigerclaw grinned as he brushed a paw over his ear. "I just won't be seeing you guys as much anymore," he said reluctantly. "That'll be unfortunate."

"But when you become leader, you can make one of us deputy!" Lionheart added, sounding completely convinced that Tigerclaw would become Clan leader some day. "Then you can see us more often."

Tigerclaw nodded, slightly weary, as he placed his head in the soft moss to go to sleep. His tail instinctively twisted with Lionheart's, sending a wave of warmth through both cats. Tigerclaw closed his eyes and fell asleep, content with his new role.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Tigerclaw, or any characters in the story.

Sorry for the long delay! I've been busy with end of school and extra summer classes and stuff...

So Tigerclaw's now the deputy of ThunderClan because Bluestar got killed by dogs... are they the same dogs that killed Swiftpaw and maimed Brightheart? We'll have to see...

Please review and enjoy!


End file.
